


Seasons of Love

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Calendar Year, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Love, Max spends the holidays with the Clarkes, Romance, The death is not a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Max has always been included in the Clarke family holiday celebrations. A journey through the different holidays and celebrations they have, as their lives continue to change and grow.2020 Clarkeman Fanfiction Awards Runner-Up for Best Canon AU!For a complete Clarkeman Fanfiction Winners and Runner-Up List see https://ladylillianrose.tumblr.com/post/642763652687134720/2020-clarkeman-fanfiction-award-winners
Relationships: David Clarke/Emily Clarke, Mitch Clarke/Maggie Clarke, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 158
Kudos: 150





	1. December 31-January 1 New Years Eve/New Years Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I have made a playlist on Spotify for this that I will share after this is complete. Each chapter is a different holiday/month/celebration. They will all include a song, though they won't always be heart songs. This starts in January pre-Zoey's powers, since the show theoretically began in March her powers will kick in around then time frame wise. 
> 
> Title is taken from Rent's "Seasons of Love". As always the characters are not mine but belong to the amazing genius that is Austin Winsberg.
> 
> The song lyrics in this month are from, "This Will Be Our Year" by The Zombies (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/kI2lTwY0Jx8 ).
> 
> I'm pretty excited to be writing this because I have fun plans for our favorite couple and family. So please enjoy and review telling me what you think!
> 
> Special Thanks to my Discord crew who helped me come up with the list of holidays and celebrations!

* * *

**5….4….3….2….1!**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Everyone shouted!

Zoey smiled as she looked around the living room as her family rang in the new year.

Maggie helped Mitch off the sofa and they stood there swaying gently to the music in one another's arms. With Mitch humming along in Maggie's ear to the music on TV.

Zoey sighed happily and took a drink of her champagne. As she set her glass down a hand appeared in front of her.

She looked up and found Max grinning goofily at her.

“Come on let’s show your parents how the cool kids dance.”

Zoey laughed accepting his hand, “Max I don’t think anyone can ever accuse us of being cool.”

Max pulled her into a swing style dance grinning, “Shhh….nobody here has to know that.”

Zoey grinned back at him as they danced together laughing as they tried a few more daring steps and messed up.

David cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention. “Guys Emily and I have an announcement!”

They all stopped dancing and turned to look at David.

“So next New Years we might have to miss the midnight celebration,” he started.

“But it’s tradition David!” Zoey complained.

David grinned, “I know I know, but midnight is kind of late for a baby to stay up till don’t you think?”

“Baby? What ba…Oh My God!” Maggie exclaimed, running over to hug David. 

“We’re having a baby!” Emily cried excitedly.

“I’m going to be an Auntie?!” Zoey exclaimed. She ran over to hug David and Emily.

“This is so exciting you guys!”

Max clapped David on the shoulder, “That’s awesome man, congrats!”

“When are you due?” Maggie said, hugging Emily.

“Mid May is what they told us,” Emily said.

Mitch pulled David in for a hug, with tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys.”

“This calls for more champagne!” Zoey said heading to the kitchen. “And of course sparkling juice for you Emily!”

Max followed Zoey into the kitchen to help.

“Can you believe it? I’m going to be Auntie Zoey!” Zoey giggled to Max as she grabbed a new bottle from the fridge.

“You are going to be an amazing Aunt,” Max grinned, opening a cupboard and grabbing the extra glasses.

“You’re an Uncle already, you’ll have to teach me all the cool things to do” she said.

“I thought you said I wasn’t cool,” he teased.

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him in response. 

Max laughed, “It’s pretty easy to be the cool Aunt or Uncle. You get to buy them all sorts of fun gifts. And you basically let them do everything their parents won’t and the kid will love you.”

Zoey laughed, shaking her head at Max's advice. "Oh David will _love_ that."

Max's eyes twinkled, "Which means that's exactly what you plan to do isn't it?"

"You know me so well," Zoey grinned as they headed back to join the rest of the family. 

* * *

The party began to wind down after the excitement of David and Emily’s good news. They all decided it was best to leave while they still had the energy to get home.

Max offered to drop Zoey at her place, she tiredly nodded in agreement. He went and grabbed their coats as Zoey said goodbye to her Dad.

Maggie smiled and hugged him. "You survived another Clarke family New Years," she chuckled. 

"Wouldn't miss one for the world," Max said grinning. "It really does mean a lot to me that you let me spend the holidays with you guys" he started.

Maggie waved him off, "Max you're a part of this family too."

Max swallowed the lump in his throat unable to respond. 

"So we will see you next month for Valentines day right? If not before then? No arguments mister." 

Maggie and Mitch always made sure to include him in their family celebrations and activities. He didn't have the best relationship with his dad anymore and as a result his relationships with the rest of his family were also strained. It was nice to feel like he was part of a family again.

Max grinned and nodded. "Of course."

"Ready to go Max?" Zoey asked, reaching for her coat.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sure, " Max cleared his throat.

He said goodnight to Mitch and they headed out the door. 

As Max drove them to her apartment Zoey quickly drifted off to sleep and began snoring lightly. He grinned as he stole a glance at her, she was adorable.

When they arrived, he parked and gently nudged her awake. "Time to wake up Zo, you're home."

"Mmmm? I wasn't sleeping" she sleepily insisted.

"You were snoring," Max teased.

"I don't snore," she insisted, opening the car door.

Max grabbed her keys from her hand and chuckled, helping her out of the car.

"Whatever you say Zo," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Now come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed," he grinned. Zoey sleepily nodded in agreement.

They made their way up her up the stairs to her apartment. Max unlocked her door, giving her a nudge to step inside.

"Goodnight Zo. Happy New Year," Max said, turning to leave. 

Zoey yawned and gently patting him on the shoulder. "Night. Happy New Year Max," she mumbled as she closed the door.

Max chuckled and headed down the stairs back to his car.

He glanced up at Zoey's window seeing a glimpse of her silhouette against the curtains before she turned off her light.

He sighed. This was a brand new year, maybe this would be the one where he told her.

He started the car and headed for home, listening as the radio softly played:

_The warmth of your love_

_Is like the warmth of the sun_

_And this will be our year_

_Took a long time to come_

_Don't let go of my hand_

_Now darkness has gone_

_And this will be our year_

_Took a long time to come_


	2. February 14 Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day Clarke Family Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you all for the response to this fic! I appreciate it!
> 
> Special Thanks to aubreyrichman for helping out with the flowers and their meanings.
> 
> Everything belongs to Austin Winsberg, I'm just borrowing them for a bit
> 
> This month's song is "My Funny Valentine" by Mary Martin, from the film Babes in Arms.
> 
> https://youtu.be/sKDR4Xy5C1M

* * *

Max knocked on the door as best he could with his arms full.

Emily opened the door, her eyes widening as she took in the flowers. "Did you rob a florist?" She joked.

Max laughed, handing her a bouquet of yellow roses. "Happy Valentine's Day Emily," he said.

Emily grinned ushering him in and giving him a light hug.

David came up behind her, "Dude are you trying to make me look bad?"

Emily playfully smacked David's shoulder, "Be nice. Max these are lovely, thank you."

David smiled, " Come on, Mom's just finishing up in the kitchen. Zoey went to help so we might need to rescue her."

"Which one?" Max joked.

"Good point," David laughed.

Max shook his head, knowing from personal experience how bad Zoey was in the kitchen.

"Max!" Maggie said excitedly, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, her hands busy slicing strawberries.

"Hey Maggie. Happy Valentine's day." He grabbed a vase from the cupboard, and filled it with water before arranging her bouquet of light pink roses inside.

"You're such a sweet boy. They're beautiful," she smiled at him.

"Do you need any help in here?" Max offered.

Maggie shook her head, "No everything is done now." She placed the bowl of strawberries on the table and washed her hands. 

"Zoey's with Mitch in the living room," she gestured for him to follow.

Max shifted the last bouquet in his hands nervously. 

Maggie glanced at the arrangement. "What a lovely and meaningful bouquet." She grinned at him knowingly.

Max blushed, "I thought they looked nice," knowing he didn't have her fooled.

"Mmm...well come on let's go check on those two troublemakers."

Max obediently followed Maggie into the living room.

The strains of an old song could be heard:

_My funny valentine_

_Sweet comic valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart_

_Your looks are laughable_

_Unphotographable_

_Yet your my favorite work of art_

_Is your Figure less than Greek?_

_Is your mouth a little weak?_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart?_

_But don't change your hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentines day_

Zoey was on the couch with Mitch watching an old black and white movie together. 

She saw Max following behind Maggie and sat up with a grin.

"You made it! I didn't know you were here yet," she said patting a spot next to her on the sofa. 

Max grinned, "Emily let me in."

Zoey nodded, trying not to stare at the flowers in his hands. 

Max grinned, she was terrible at hiding her thoughts. 

"Happy Valentine's day Zo," he handed her the bouquet.

"I know you're not a fan of roses so I got you something different."

Zoey grinned, lifting the bouquet to her nose inhaling the scent. "These are beautiful. I know these are daffodils and gardenias, but what's this other one?"

"Its a pink camellia, or at least that's what I think they said at the shop," Max said nonchalantly.

Mitch looked at Maggie pointedly and grinned. Maggie held her finger to her lips and winked at him.

"Well I love them, thank you Max" Zoey said wrapping him in a hug.

"Everything is on the table. Are we going to eat?" David poked his head out from the kitchen. 

"I've got a cranky woman in here eating for two!"

"You have a what... " They heard Emily growl.

"I mean a beautiful wife who I would do anything for because she's doing all the work carrying our child. Who is feeling a little hungry," he quickly backtracked. 

Max and Zoey chuckled and got off the couch together. 

Max heard a light tap on the tray table from Mitch, he looked over at him. Mitch nodded at the flowers and gave him a small thumbs up gesture. Max grinned, glad to have Mitch's approval.

Zoey looped her arm through Max's, "Come on otherwise David will take all the good pieces of bacon."

"I heard that! And I do not!" 

"You were meant to! And if you don't take them then where do they disappear to huh?"

Max shook his head as the siblings bickered.

Maggie helped Mitch off the sofa as they headed for the kitchen. His speech had significantly lessened in the past month, and his physical skills had begun to slow too as his disease progressed further. 

Mitch squeezed her hand lightly and gave her a small smile. Maggie gave him a gentle kiss. "Its such a shame that Zoey doesn't remember the flower meanings we tried to teach her when she was younger. "

Mitch hmmed in response and smiled. "Good choice," he said softly.

Maggie grinned and whispered, "I agree Max is an excellent choice for Zoey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon that Maggie and Mitch, since they are in the landscaping business, know the language of flowers. The attempted to teach Zoey and David their meanings but the kids don't remember them.
> 
> Max however did his research to make sure his bouquets had meanings to them.
> 
> Emily's bouquet- Yellow Roses= Friendship
> 
> Maggie's bouquet- Light Pink Roses= Grace, also pink roses are typically gifted to mothers on Mother's Day.
> 
> Zoey's bouquet- Gardenias= You're lovely, Secret love; Daffodils= You're the only one, The sun is always shining when I'm with you; Pink Camellias= Longing for you
> 
> Flower meanings taken from http://languageofflowers.com


	3. March 17 St. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Patrick's Day Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am overwhelmed by the love you guys are showing for this story! Okay next month is when the heart songs will start, I fudged the timeline a bit here, so we will say Zoey got her powers late in March. I based the Clarke's St. Patrick's day celebration off the kind my family does, just something sedate at home with good food and family.
> 
> Special thanks to aubreyrichman for not only being my grammar police, but the number one cheerleader for this fic!
> 
> As always I'm just playing with Austin Winsberg's wonderful characters.
> 
> This month's song is "My Wild Irish Rose," by the Irish Tenors (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/IGE9uuDQvGI)

* * *

Until the first time Max had been invited to a St. Patrick's day dinner at the Clarke house, he thought the holiday was just an excuse for everyone to go out and drink shitty green beer at bars. He'd gone once with his roommates in college and that had been a huge mistake.

But Zoey's family treated it like a nice family celebration.

Maggie cooked the traditional corned beef, cabbage and potatoes. They drank real Irish beer and just enjoyed spending time with one another. 

Really it was just an excuse for Maggie to get everyone together for a nice dinner as a family. But no one was going to try and dissuade her from it.

Zoey opened the door to Max's knock. "Well top o’ the morn….no wait it's evening. Does that work? Is there a top of the evening?"

Max laughed as Zoey rambled. "Umm not sure, since I'm not Irish so I wouldn't know "

Zoey shrugged, "Eh who cares. Come on I'll grab you a beer."

Max followed her dutifully into the living room. She waved him towards the couch where Mitch was sitting, before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mitch, how are you?" Max smiled as he sat.

Mitch tried to smile at Max.

Max could feel his heart ache. Mitch was already so different than he had been 2 months ago, as his disease continued its horrific progression. 

He patted Mitch's hand and smiled, "Zoey tell you she's in the running for a promotion at work? Going to keep us all in line and boss us around, so you know business as usual."

Mitch let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you know how she gets. Don't worry though I'll make sure the success doesn't go to her head."

Mitch's eyes twinkled at Max as he "Hmm’d," in response.

Zoey reappeared with a bottle of Smithwick's in each hand. "Whatcha guys talking about?" She asked, handing one to Max.

"Oh I was just telling your Dad about how you're going to be the boss of us soon." Max took a sip of his beer. 

Zoey shook her head, "Shhh, don't jinx things. Nothing is set in stone yet."

Max rolled his eyes and looked at Mitch. "As if Joan would pick anyone else. You're a shoe-in and you know it."

Mitch jerked his head in agreement.

"See, your dad agrees. So end of discussion."

Zoey blushed as she shook her head and took a large drink of her beer.

She fiddled with the volume on the CD player to distract herself from thoughts of the promotion. Maggie had put several Irish CDs in it to play, to give them a festively appropriate soundtrack.

_My wild Irish Rose,_

_The dearest flow'r that grows,_

_And some day for my sake,_

_She may let me take_

_The bloom from my wild Irish Rose._

_They may sing of their roses which, by other names,_

_Would smell just as sweetly, they say,_

_But I know that my Rose would never consent_

_To have that sweet name taken away._

_Her glances are shy when e'er I pass by_

_The bower, where my true love grows;_

_And my one wish has been that some day I may win_

_The heart of my wild Irish Rose_

She heard Max quietly singing along and smiled. His first St. Patrick's day with them he hadn't known what to expect, but now 5 years later he knew an Irish folk song by heart.

"What?" Max said, stopping as he caught her smiling at him.

"Nothing," she grinned. "Just thinking how different this is from your first St. Patrick's day with us."

Max choked on his beer. "I thought we agreed to never mention that again."

Zoey laughed, "I'm sorry it's not everyday that your best friend shows up decked out entirely in green, complete with a flashing kiss me I’m Irish button. "

Mitch laughed, his eyes twinkling as he watched the two's exchange.

"In my defense, the last time I had done anything for St. Patrick's day was in college and that's what everyone wore and did. How was I supposed to know that it was a much more sedate affair?"

Zoey smiled as Max tried to defend himself. "I have a gift for you actually," she said, pulling something small out of her pocket.

She reached over and placed it in his open hand.

He glanced down and saw that it was a flashing "Kiss Me I'm Irish," button like he had worn that first time.

He groaned in embarrassment. Zoey laughed, "I'm sorry I saw it at the store and it reminded me of your first celebration, and I couldn't resist."

Max sighed going to hide it in his pocket.

"No no, you've got to wear it," Zoey insisted. "Look, I even got one too. I'll wear mine if you wear your's." She teased.

Max shook his head, knowing he could never deny her anything. He pinned it to his shirt. "Happy?"

Zoey reached over to flick the flashing switch. "Now I am," she grinned, turning on her own pin.

Max laughed at the ridiculousness of it. He clicked his bottle against hers in a toast. "Here's to never being able to live that moment down. "

Zoey laughed and nodded. 

They finished their beers and Zoey went to grab them more. Max followed her into the kitchen to say hello to Maggie.

"Hey Maggie," he said brushing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh hey, Max," she glanced down at the flashing button and grinned. "Zoey was so excited when she found those."

Max chuckled. Zoey came in from the garage holding a 6 pack of Smithwicks. "Had to break into the stash in the garage," she explained. 

Max took 2 from her and set to opening them. He handed her one, looking around the room and asked, "Where are Emily and David?"

"They had to work late, they'll be here in time for dinner though," Zoey said.

"Mmm," Max said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, dinner is almost done and I'm not going to wait forever for them," Maggie said.

Just as she turned off the stove, David and Emily came through the door.

"Sorry we're late, " Emily said holding her back tenderly as they came into the kitchen.

David grabbed a chair for her and got her settled before grabbing a beer.

He caught sight of Max and Zoey's buttons and laughed. "Where did you find those? They're just like the one…"

Max stopped him, "Believe me, I remember."

David laughed, "It just means you're one of us, we never let each other live things down, right Zo?" He said, turning to ruffle Zoey's hair.

"Ugh, Don't do that David," she flailed ineffectively at him, trying to make him stop.

Maggie asked David to go get Mitch so they could start eating.

Dinner was filled with chatter and delicious food, with everyone eating more than they should but it was too good to resist. 

Zoey and Max volunteered to clean up so that everyone else could relax and visit. 

They managed to get the kitchen clean with only minimal shenanigans. Max accidentally splashed Zoey with a glass of water, soaking her shirt. He insisted it was an accident but Zoey didn't believe him, so she turned the spray nozzle at him, soaking his shirt in revenge.

"Truce?" Max held up his hands in surrender.

Zoey lowered the nozzle and nodded.

"Probably should take these off so they don't short on us, " Max said, pulling the button off his shirt.

Zoey grabbed hers and placed it next to his on the counter and grinned. 

"I know you think it's an embarrassing memory, but I think it's adorable. And it was your first Clarke Family celebration with us," Zoey smiled at him. "So, it's an anniversary of sorts."

Max smiled, "I suppose you are right. And it did make your parents laugh which definitely broke the ice with them."

Zoey chuckled, "I think that was the moment they knew that you had to be here for all of them, so they could teach you the 'right' way to celebrate."

Max grinned, "Your parent's celebrations are far superior to any other."

Zoey smiled, "I'm glad you came to that first one. It's when I knew you were my best friend. "

Max smiled softly at her. "Me too, Zo. Me too."

* * *

The next day at work, Zoey noticed something new on Max's desk. It was the button she had given him, proudly flashing its lights at her.


	4. April 12 Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter egg hunting at the Clarke's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this story, and have been taking the time to tell me so! Thanks to aubreyrichman for giving it a pre-read for me and listening to me ramble my ideas!
> 
> So I'm playing around with the timeline a bit, and Zoey got her powers shortly after St. Patrick's Day. This means she set Max and Autumn up pretty quickly and their relationship lasted less than a month (which is a feasible concept, who knows how time works in the ZEP universe). This is before she's revealed her powers to Max, so he still thinks it's not obvious that he's in love with her.
> 
> They all belong to the wonderful Austin Winsberg, I'm just happily borrowing them!
> 
> This month's song is "Close to You” by The Carpenters (Listen here https://youtu.be/iFx-5PGLgb4)

* * *

It wasn't even halfway through the month and Zoey was wiped. After her MRI last month she had weirdly gained the ability to hear people's inner most personal songs. 

And so far she'd used her powers to help people, or at least she thought she had. The biggest bombshell had been the discovery that Max was in love with her...She still didn't know what to do with that knowledge. She had quickly shoved him at Autumn, something that had made her heart twinge when she did it.

When Max had told her that he and Autumn split, she couldn't help but feel relieved, though she wasn't sure why. Shouldn't she want her best friend to be happy?

Either way she still didn't quite know how to react to Max singing his heart out to her. She shoved those thoughts away, knowing he would be at her parents for Easter.

She let herself into the house, calling out a greeting. Hanging up her purse, she walked into the living room to see that Max was already there happily chatting away with Mitch. 

Mitch was typing something, and Max laughed as he read it.

He looked up to see Zoey watching them. He grinned and gave a small wave. 

Zoey smiled, "What sorts of mischief are you two getting into?" She gave Mitch a hug and a kiss before joining them on the couch.

"We got banned from the kitchen while your mom hides the eggs in the backyard," Max explained. "She caught us peaking through the window and making notes."

Zoey laughed, "I have no doubt whose idea that one was."

Mitch laughed, as Max not so subtly pointed at him.

"You never learn do you Dad," Zoey chuckled fondly. 

Mitch typed something. "D up watching 2."

"DAVID!!!" Zoey yelled, she heard something drop on the floor upstairs followed by a suspicious silence. She shook her head, David wasn’t known for being sneaky.

They were all far too old to be participating in an Easter egg hunt, but Maggie still insisted on doing one every year. As the kids got older they turned it into a competition to see if they could find out the locations of the eggs before the hunt started. 

Mitch had joined in on the fun, offering to "help" Maggie hide the eggs all while revealing their locations to Zoey. David had quickly caught on and enlisted Emily's assistance, reasoning that between the two of them they could still beat Zoey. By the time Max was in the picture, the siblings had their strategies down pat. Max never stood a chance when it came to winning the hunt.

Maggie had finally caught wise to the cheating the previous year when she caught Mitch making a map of the backyard showing all the eggs locations.

As a result everyone had been banished from the backyard while she hid them. 

Max laughed, "Don't worry we got a pretty decent list going before we got caught."

Zoey held out her hand for the list expectantly.

Max went to hand it to her, before pulling it back. "Hold on, why should I give you this?"

"Umm cause you're my best friend and you want me to beat David," Zoey said, reaching for the paper again.

"Hmmm, but with this kind of information I could beat both you and David this year…." Max said tapping the list thoughtfully against his lips.

Zoey glared at him, "Max…."

Max's eyes twinkled with mischief, as he got off the couch and started slowly towards the kitchen. "You'll have to catch me first!" He took off running.

Zoey stared after him for a moment looking shocked.

Mitch looked at her expectantly.

"MAX!! Give me that list!" Zoey shouted, chasing after him.

She followed him around the kitchen table, desperately trying to get her hands on the list.

The backdoor opened and Max took his chance to dash outside. Maggie quickly got out of the way, shaking her head in amusement, as Zoey sprinted past her.

Max was racing towards the fence. She grinned, he was trapped now.

Zoey caught up to him just as he reached the fence. He turned around, panic filling his face as he realized he was cornered.

Zoey launched herself at him tackling him to the ground.

She grabbed the paper triumphantly waving it in his face and grinning. "I win!"

Max shook his head and smiled back at her. "Yeah I guess you do," he sighed.

Zoey became suddenly very aware of the position they were in and quickly jumped up. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she brushed nonexistent dirt off her pants. 

Max looked up at her oddly and held out his hand for help up.

She helped him off the ground. She tried to take her hand back when:

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Zoey stared at him, trying to calmly breathe as Max once again put his feelings for her into song. She recognized this one, she had heard her dad sing it to her mom on occasion.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Max spun her around as he continued singing with love shining in his eyes.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Wa, close to you_

_Wa, close to you_

_Ha, close to you_

_La, close to you_

She closed her eyes as he finished. She really didn't know how to feel about these changes. And she certainly didn't have the time to deal with them right now.

Max looked at her oddly. "You okay?" 

"Yeah!" She answered a little too brightly, dropping his hand as though burned. She waved the paper in her hand, "You're gonna lose Richman." She grinned.

"Oh that's what you think," Max said, pulling another sheet of paper out of his pocket. 

Zoey glanced down at the paper in her hand, there was nothing but doodles all over it.

Max laughed as he slowly edged back towards the house. 

Zoey looked at him dumbstruck, before racing towards him.

The rest of the family came outside the door just as Max reached the door.

"Remember David you're hunting for two," Emily called teasingly as she and Maggie helped get Mitch comfortably settled. 

David rolled his eyes and tossed Max and Zoey their baskets.

"You guys are going down!" David teased.

"In your dreams!" Zoey said, making a face at him.

"You guys please try to not hurt each other this year," Maggie called out in warning.

"Zoey fights dirty!" David complained.

"I'm sorry who tripped who last year?" Zoey said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Max you sure you want to get into it with these two maniacs?" Maggie asked teasingly. 

"Same answer as every year Maggie," Max chuckled. He patted the list in his pocket, "Who knows maybe this year I’ll win.”

"Max has a list that Dad helped him make!" Zoey blurted.

Maggie looked back and forth between Mitch and Max, both wearing innocent expressions.

"Sounds like someone is afraid they might lose,” she teased, winking at Max.

"Are you guys ready?" Emily asked.

The three of them nodded and Mitch hit his buzzer sending them scattering in all directions.

Max consulted his list, trying to steer clear of Zoey and David. They had both spotted the same egg, and were doing everything they could to keep the other from it.

The adults shook their heads laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

Max finished gathering the ones from his list and walked back to the table to hand his basket to Maggie.

Maggie glanced in the basket and making sure the others were occupied, she pulled several more eggs from her pockets and placed them on top. She winked at him, bringing her finger to her lips.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Maggie could be downright devious when she wanted to be.

Zoey and David came back to the porch disheveled and out of breath glaring at each other as they handed their baskets to Maggie.

Maggie looked at all three baskets and grinned as she declared Max the winner.

"What?!" David and Zoey both yelled. 

Max quickly stepped behind Maggie for protection.

The siblings glared at him over their mothers shoulder. 

Max looked at Zoey and grinned, mouthing, "I'm sorry you lost"

"You're such a child," she huffed.

"Pot, kettle, black," he grinned at her.

Zoey shook her head fondly at him. 

Emily gave Max a high-five, and grinned at David. "It's about time someone took these two down a peg."

Max laughed at the shocked expression on David's face. 

"But you're my wife, you're supposed to be on my side," he cried.

Emily shrugged grinning, "Just calling it like I see it."

Zoey smiled as she watched Max interacting with her family, he fit in so seamlessly with them. He caught her eye as he laughed at something Maggie said, sending a grin her way, his dimple poking out. 

Her breath caught and she felt her pulse quicken. 'Oh no, no, no,' she thought, as she bit her lip worriedly. Suddenly she had a lot more than just Max's feelings to worry about. 


	5. May 10 Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is taking place post episode 10 with the Max/Zoey stuff from episode 11 as well. I'm figuring with everything going on Zoey hasn't really had a chance to fill Maggie on what has been happening with her and Max. But no matter what is happening with him and Zoey, Max cares about all the Clarkes as his second family. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reponses!
> 
> As always I'm just borrowing them, they all belong to the wonderful Austin Winsberg!
> 
> This month's song is “Can’t Hurry Love” by The Supremes (Listen here https://youtu.be/uZj032MNIx4)

* * *

Maggie sat at the kitchen island watching as Max prepared Mother’s Day brunch. 

David and Zoey were both hopeless in the kitchen, so when Max started joining them he had volunteered to take over cooking for Mother’s Day. Something that the whole family was grateful for. 

Max wasn’t his usual talkative self though, there was something bothering him.

“Max, sweetie? Are you okay?” she asked.

Max gave her a small smile as he turned off the stove, placing the french toast onto the waiting platter.

“It’s fine. Nothing big,” he shrugged, he put the platter into the oven to keep the food warm.

Maggie patted the stool next to her, pouring them both mimosas from a pitcher. “Come sit, and tell me about it.”

Max smiled as he took a seat.

“So what’s got you so quiet today?”

Max hesitated, did he tell Maggie what had happened? He could at least give her the rough details of it, without revealing Zoey’s powers.

“This is a little embarrassing,” he began.

Maggie sat patiently letting him take his time.

“I confessed to Zoey that I’m in love with her.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows, she wasn’t surprised that Max loved her daughter, she had known for a while. What was more surprising was Zoey hadn’t breathed a word of this to her.

“I made a big deal out of it too, because I thought she might feel the same way.”

“Big moment, big memories, kind of thing?” Maggie offered.

Max nodded, “Flash mob at the mall. And at the end of it she left, no response.”

Maggie winced, Zoey did not do well at confronting her own emotions and feelings, she never had.

“Turns out she’s actually known how I felt for a while but didn’t say anything. She knew even when she set me up with our barista, which should have been a sign I guess.”

Maggie frowned, she remembered Zoey mentioning something about Max briefly dating a girl, but that they had ended things after less than a month.

“So we talked, and she explained that she was afraid of risking our friendship and losing me. I told her that I needed some space for a bit, but then she got the news about Mitch’s meds not working.”

That day was still fresh in Maggie’s memory, her whole world had tilted on its axis. She spent all day trying to get a hold of Zoey, so they could support one another. But Zoey had been in her own fog that day, unable to deal with the news or even talk about it.

“That day was rough, and some things she wasn’t expecting to reveal were said. That’s how I found out the real reason she wouldn’t take a chance on us was because she apparently has feelings for both me and Simon.”

Maggie sighed, she knew all about the problems with Simon. She had tried to warn Zoey, telling her of her own past with an unavailable man. She had hoped she might save her daughter from the pain she went through. 

“We had an argument about it and then I got offered the promotion to the 6th floor. So I took it, needing to put some space between us and to do something for myself. Which led to an even worse argument and now we aren’t really speaking.” Max finished, fiddling with his glass, unable to look Maggie in the eye.

Maggie shook her head, her heart aching for the young man in front of her. She and Mitch had been hoping that Max and Zoey would end up together. 

Mitch had even commented once how much they reminded him of the two of them in their younger years. Which of course meant that Max had his work cut out for him, just like Mitch had with her.

She reached over and wrapped him in a hug, just as she had done for her own children over the years.

Max released a breath and returned the hug. “Thanks Maggie,” he pulled back and gave her a small smile.

Maggie looked at him, “I know things seem rough right now between you two, but just be patient. It will work out like it's supposed to.”

Max nodded, knowing that the silence wouldn’t last long between them. He wanted to be angry at Zoey, but he also knew how hard things were getting and that he had just been an easy outlet for her anger. 

He heard a throat clear from the doorway and glanced up. Zoey was standing there awkwardly.

Maggie walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“Happy Mother’s Day Mom,” Zoey said looking everywhere but at Max.

“Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you came.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Zoey asked, confused.

“No reason. I’m going to go check on your Dad and Howie, can you help Max get everything onto the table?” Maggie left the room before she could respond.

The two of them stood there awkwardly not making eye contact.

Max walked over to the oven and grabbed the food he had placed inside to keep warm.

“Here, I’ll take that,” Zoey said holding out her hands.

Max just raised his eyebrows and handed her the dish wordlessly.

Zoey walked over to the table while Max went to get more eggs from the fridge.

Zoey sighed and put the plate down hard. Max looked over at her startled.

"This is stupid," she said looking at him.

Max opened his mouth to respond.

"No, let me finish," Zoey held up her hand.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry for everything I said that day. None of it was true. I was angry at everything that was happening and I took it out on you." She fiddled with the strap on her SPRQ watch nervously. "I haven't been a great friend lately. I'm not saying I expect us to just go back to the way things were…"

Max nodded, "I'm sorry too, Zo. I know how tough things have been lately and…"

Zoey interrupted him, "Max you have been nothing but supportive for me and my family. Hell you're here on Mothers Day cooking brunch for my family."

Max smiled slightly, "Well, I couldn't let Maggie starve. "

Zoey looked indignant, "I can make scrambled eggs I'll have you know!"

Max held out a bowl and whisk to her, "Prove it." 

Zoey shook her head and took the tools. "You watch, these will be the best scrambled eggs you've eaten."

Max took a step back watching as Zoey began cracking eggs. He could do this, they could figure out a new normal for them. And maybe someday….

"Max can you hand me…." Zoey began but stopped as she heard music beginning. She glanced at Max as he began singing.

_I need love, love to ease my mind_

_I need to find, find someone to call mine_

_But Mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you just have to wait_

_You got to trust, give it time_

_No matter how long it takes_

Zoey paused her stirring to watch him as he sang while getting the table ready.

_But how many heartaches must I stand_

_Before I find a love to let me live again?_

_Right now the only thing that keeps me hangin' on_

_When I feel my strength, yeah, is almost gone_

_I remember Mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

_You can't hurry love_

_No you just have to wait_

_She said trust, give it time_

_No matter how long it takes_

Max turned around to find her staring at him. He knew that look, "I just sang to you, didn't I." He sighed.

Zoey smiled, "It’s okay Max. I like hearing you sing." She admitted.

"What did I sing this time?" He asked, a little wary of the answer.

"Something about you can’t hurry love, you just have to wait."

Max blushed, he wished that her powers wouldn't work on him. Then she wouldn't feel like he was overwhelming her with his feelings.

"Zoey...I…"

She waved her hand at him stirring the eggs into the pan. "Max, it's okay. Really. I can’t help my powers. And I promised to be open with you, so if it ever bothers me I'll tell you."

Max nodded

"Now the eggs are almost done so why don’t you go get everyone, and I'll get them on the table.

"Sure." He headed into the hall, stopping as he heard Zoey softly singing.

 _I_ _remember Mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

_You can't hurry love_

_No you just have to wait_

_She said trust, give it time_

_No matter how long it takes_

Max smiled, maybe there was some hope for him after all.


	6. June 21 Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really appreciate how much everyone has been enjoying this! So here's where we start to get into the sadder stuff. We all know what's coming but it doesn't make it any easier. Goodness knows writing these parts hasn't been easy, but I hope I do them justice.
> 
> As always they belong to Austin Winsberg, I'm just borrowing them. 
> 
> Thanks to aubreyrichman for the edits, and for dealing with my random ideas in the middle of the night
> 
> This month's song is "Unforgettable" by Natalie Cole (Duet with Nat King Cole), I thought the father/daughter duet was very fitting for Mitch and Zoey

* * *

Zoey watched as Howie stood in front of the charcoal grill. Mitch was in his chair resting while they waited for the coals to heat.

Zoey sighed. Mitch was beginning to slip further away from them every day. He'd been so listless and quiet lately, it had been weeks since she'd heard him sing.

She watched as David walked towards her bouncing his new son Peter in his arms. She felt a stab in her heart as she realized that her brother's first Father's Day was going to be their dad's last.

She took a large drink of her beer and set it on the table.

David sat down next to her, "You okay?" 

Zoey shrugged, and held her arms out for Peter.

David passed him to her, collapsing tiredly into the chair next to her.

Zoey kissed her nephew's forehead and smiled as he blinked up at her. 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Max said, joining them at the table.

Max leaned over Zoey's shoulder and smiled at Peter, "Hey, little man."

"So, your first Father's Day. How do you feel?" Max asked David, taking a seat.

"Exhausted," David sighed. "And happy," he grinned looking at his son.

Zoey turned and smiled at him. Sure they may give each other a hard time, but she was proud of her brother.

Max and David chatted with one another while Zoey sat quietly looking from Peter to her father. At least he'd been able to meet his grandchild. Zoey tried not to think about how Mitch would never meet her children. She blinked back tears.

As if sensing her sadness, Peter began to squirm and fuss in her arms distracting her from her thoughts. 

David took him back quickly. "Let’s go see if Mommy’s awake." They headed back inside where Emily was resting.

Max moved his chair closer to Zoey.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. 

"Hey," Zoey said quietly, taking another drink of her beer.

She sighed, "I was just thinking about how it's David's first Father's Day….and it's Dad's last." A tear trickled down her cheek before she could stop it.

Max took her hand and squeezed. "Then let's make it the best damn Fathers Day possible."

Zoey nodded and squeezed his hand back. 

"Come on, it looks like your dad is waking up," they stood up, walking over to Mitch.

"Hey, Mitch. Happy Father's Day," Max said squeezing his shoulder affectionately. 

Mitch's eyes followed him, a mere shadow of the man he had been.

Max swallowed a lump in his throat. This was the man who had shown him more love in the past 5 years than his own father had.. 

"So Mitch, what do you say we leave Howie to the grill and we three go watch some old movies that I brought."

Howie nodded at Max in approval. "He has been watching me like a hawk. I promise I know what I'm doing. So bossy this guy," he joked, jerking his thumb at Mitch.

Zoey managed a weak smile.

"Alright Mitch, I'm going to bring you back in the house and we will get all settled on the couch for a good old fashion movie marathon." Max gently lifted Mitch into his arms and they headed for the house.

Zoey ran ahead to get the door. They got Mitch settled and picked a movie to watch. They settled back to watch _Casablanca,_ one of her dad's favorites.

She leaned her head onto Mitch's shoulder, content to just enjoy these moments with her Dad.

The movie finished and Max offered to check on the food, giving Zoey a moment alone with Mitch.

Zoey sat up and looked at Mitch. "Hey Dad." She brushed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know you've been pretty tired lately. Haven't heard you sing in a bit. I didn't realize with my powers how used to hearing you sing that I'd gotten." She gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Dad."

She felt him squeeze her hand back and looked up startled. Mitch smiled at her pulling her up to her feet. They slowly danced around the room as Mitch sang:

_Unforgettable_

_That's what you are_

_Unforgettable_

_Tho' near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before_

_Has someone been more..._

_Unforgettable_

_In every way_

_And forever more_

_That's how you'll stay_

_That's why, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am_

_Unforgettable, too_

Zoey could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Grateful that her powers gave her moments like this with him. 

Zoey smiled at her dad, and joined in singing with him.

_Unforgettable_

_In every way_

_And forever more_

_That's how you'll stay_

_That's why, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am_

_Unforgettable, too_

Max was watching from the door, he felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but he couldn't look away.

Zoey had her arms around Mitch hugging him while she tearfully sang, "Unforgettable."

Max felt his own tears forming as he watched them.

Mitch's breathing slowed as she finished the song. She pulled back, noting that he was asleep again.

She saw Max standing in the doorway and putting a finger to her lips, she got up and joined him in the kitchen.

Max grabbed the box of tissues off the table and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said, blowing her nose. "Sorry, got a little overwhelmed there."

Max squeezed her hand affectionately. "Zo, you don't have to explain anything to me."

She nodded and sighed, she was learning that it was okay to not be okay. She honestly didn't know what she would do without Max here. She was so afraid to lose him that she had been foolish and it had nearly cost her their friendship.

Max turned to take a seat when Zoey grabbed him into a hug, catching him off guard. He wrapped his arms around her tightly offering her all the strength he had.

He leaned down and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I’m here if you need me. Always,"* he whispered.

Zoey gasped, remembering the last time he had said those words. The night of her Dad's fall and Simon's engagement party, when he proved that he would do anything for her.

She clung to him tighter, unsure what else to do as she felt more tears begin to fall.

Max stood there willing to hold her for as long as she needed.

David and Emily had one another and Peter to care for. Mom now had Deb, and Howie to support her. Which left Zoey as the odd one out. 

But there was Max, who was always there when she needed him most. She didn't deserve him.

He had shown her how much he loved her, that in spite of everything his heart was still hers.

She had started to realize that maybe her heart was his, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quote taken from episode 1x06


	7. July 4 Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: You guys get 2 updates in one day! I wanted to make sure I got this out before tomorrow's episode, because whatever Austin does will be a million times better and more heartbreaking. That being said this was a very difficult chapter to write, I'm sorry guys. 
> 
> Special thanks to aubreyrichman for her edits and feedback, love ya hon!
> 
> As always they belong to Austin Winsberg, I’m just borrowing them.
> 
> This month’s song is “To Where You Are” by Josh Groban (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/PXnKt3Wclzo)

* * *

They were supposed to be at the house celebrating the 4th of July together. Instead, they were all sitting in the hospital waiting room.

Mitch had been admitted 2 days ago with breathing trouble. And now was only able to do so with assistance. They all knew what this meant.

Maggie had been there since he was admitted, refusing to leave his side for a moment.

Zoey looked around the waiting room at everyone gathered there. David and Emily were holding onto one another, rocking Peter in his baby carrier. Howie was talking with the nurses, taking care of all the paperwork. And Max was at her side, his hand holding hers. 

The nurse came to get all of them, saying that Maggie had asked for them to join her.

The group slowly made their way down the hall to Mitch’s room.

Max squeezed Zoey’s hand as they reached the chairs outside the room. “I’ll wait out here,” he offered. 

Zoey shook her head, gripping his hand and pulling him close to her, unable to speak

Maggie was standing at the door.

Zoey had never seen her mother look so broken and lost before.

Maggie took a deep breath, "It's time." She said, stepping aside.

David and Emily went in first, taking Peter in with them.

Zoey and Max helped Maggie to a chair and sat next to her.

She patted their hands and sighed deeply.

Zoey didn’t know what to do. She was losing her father, but her mother was losing the love of her life.

The three of them sat there in silence, holding onto one another's hands for support.

The door opened and a red eyed Emily came out. A moment later David came out holding Peter, his face wet with tears.

Maggie nodded at Max and Zoey to go in. Zoey took a deep breath in standing up.

Max opened the door, following behind her. 

The silence of the room was broken by the beeps of the machinery.

Zoey hung back offering Max a chance to say goodbye on his own.

Max approached the bed and cleared his throat. 

"Hey, Mitch….I," he swallowed feeling tears run down his cheeks. "I promise that I will do everything I can to take care of them. Or as much as they'll let me," he chuckled sadly.

"You know better than anyone how stubborn the Clarke women can be." He reached out and squeezed Mitch's hand, "Thank you, for everything. I love you." 

Max stood shakily wiping his eyes, and walked towards Zoey.

She reached out and squeezed his hand as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

She took his hand in hers, pressing a tearful kiss to it.

"Hey, Dad," she began, her voice cracking as tears rushed down her cheeks. She sat there quietly crying unable to form words.

She took a shuddering breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She confessed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad." 

She took a step away from the bed, feeling her knees buckle underneath her. Max was at her side in an instant. He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her walk from the room.

She collapsed in the chair just outside the door.

Maggie hugged her close and stood up. The doctor approached her and she nodded. They walked into the room together. 

Zoey felt her heart clench, knowing what was happening. Max held her close as tears coursed down their cheeks. 

She heard a piano softly playing and turned to see where it was coming from. The door was slightly ajar and she realized it was coming from inside the room. Her mother began singing.

_ Who can say for certain _

_ Maybe you're still here _

_ I feel you all around me _

_ Your memories so clear _

Zoey stood and peered through the open door. She watched as her mother sat there, holding onto Mitch's hand for dear life, singing her heart out.

_ Deep in the stillness _

_ I can hear you speak _

_ You're still an inspiration _

_ Can it be _

_ That you are mine _

_ Forever love _

_ And you are watching over me from up above _

She could feel the tears beginning anew, as she watched her mother’s heart breaking as she said goodbye.

_ Fly me up to where you are _

_ Beyond the distant star _

_ I wish upon tonight _

_ To see you smile _

_ If only for awhile to know you're there _

_ A breath away's not far _

_ To where you are _

She felt Max behind her as he reached out to touch her shoulder. She turned and he gave her a knowing look. She nodded, unable to speak.

Max gathered her in his arms and held her as she began crying again.

A few minutes later the door opened and the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." He said


	8. August 12 Perseids Meteor shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family watches the Perseids Meteor Shower, August 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me through this story! I know the last few chapters have been emotional, and this one is as well. But after this we are getting back fluff I promise!
> 
> Thank you so much to aubreyrichman for all her feedback and help!
> 
> As always the characters are not mine but belong to the amazing genius that is Austin Winsberg.
> 
> This month's song is "All of the Stars" by Ed Sheeran (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/nkqVm5aiC28)

* * *

It had been exactly a month. A month since the funeral. A month since they had laid Mitch to rest.

In the past, every August as a family they would sit together in the backyard and watch the Perseids Meteor Shower.

They had started it when Zoey became obsessed with outer space around age 8. They would all bring out blankets, laying on the ground and enjoying watching the night sky together as a family.

Zoey had been the one to suggest they still follow tradition this year, with a small change.

So David, Max, and Maggie, helped her pack everything up and they all headed to the cemetery together.

Emily had decided to stay at home with Peter. It was too late for him to be up and about, and it would give the rest of them some time together.

The family arrived at the graveside and began setting up the chairs and blankets.

Zoey approached the grave and cleared her throat, "Hey Dad. Thought we could join you for the meteor shower. Though you probably have a better view than us." She smiled softly.

"We even brought hot cocoa. Made just like you used to make." She pulled out a thermos and poured a small cup. She placed it on top of the headstone, before pouring some for everyone else.

They raised their cups, "To Dad," David said. 

"To Dad." 

"To Mitch." 

"To Mitch," Maggie finished tapping their cups.

They sat there quietly sipping their hot chocolate.

"You know, when you first made plans for us to watch the meteor shower as a kid, your father got his hands on all the information he could to make sure that you wouldn't miss anything." Maggie said, smiling sadly.

"I...I never knew that. I just assumed Dad knew everything." Zoey said.

Maggie let out a small chuckle, "Your dad took great pride in learning about his children's interests." 

She nodded to David, "How do you think he knew everything about the shows you did in school?"

David looked at her, "I just assumed he really enjoyed theater."

"He knew how much you loved them, and he wanted to be a part of it with you."

David turned his head to wipe his eyes.

"I never knew," he said his voice cracking.

"He even learned about the Mets for you Max."

"What?" Max said surprised.

"Mitch would watch baseball if it was on, but he didn't have an active interest in the sport until you showed up in your Mets hat one day."

Max didn't know what to say. He and Mitch used to sit and watch games together all the time. They would talk about the team and how far they thought they would get that season. He had no idea that Mitch had learned all about it for him.

Zoey reached over and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Max looked at her, shock still on his face from what he had learned.

"You were all very special to him. He loved you so much," Maggie said her voice cracking.

David wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"He wanted to make sure you always had someone to share your interests with." Maggie explained.

She chuckled, "It was always fun to watch him learning about your interests. He poured over the information like he was back in school studying for a test. He even had flash cards."

Max looked at Zoey and grinned. "Like father, like daughter," he said.

Zoey laughed, "What can I say it's important to be prepared."

"Like writing your name on them in case you forget?" David teased her.

Zoey and Max both blushed. 

David saw Max's face, "Don't tell me you did the same."

"Okay I won't tell you," Max said dryly.

David shook his head at the two of them, "Dorks, the pair of you."

"Nothing wrong with being prepared," Zoey defended.

Maggie smiled softly as she watched them. She glanced over at Mitch's grave. "We did pretty well, I think," she said softly to him. “I know how proud of them you are.”

"Almost time!" Zoey announced, looking at her SPRQ watch.

They stared up at the sky eagerly waiting for the show to begin. Soon meteors began to streak across the moonlit sky.

It was beautiful, the view from here was even better than their backyard.

David's voice broke through the silence:

_It's just another night_

_And I'm staring at the moon_

_I saw a shooting star_

_And thought of you_

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the waterside and knew_

_If you were here,_

_I'd sing to you_

Maggie's voice harmonized with David's, their eyes never left the sky as they sang.

_You're on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

_I'm miles away from seeing you_

_I can see the stars_

_I wonder, do you see them, too?_

Max's voice joined with theirs and Zoey turned to watch him. 

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

The song ended, the stillness of the air falling once more.

Zoey reached to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks. She wished there was a way she could have shared that moment with them. The people who loved her father most, blending their voices in beautiful harmony for him. 

Max noticed her tears and shifted to put his arm around her. "You okay?" He softly asked.

She nodded, leaning against him. "Surprisingly, I am." 


	9. September 23 Max's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's Birthday Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So how about that episode last night?!! And I have been unable to think about anything else, and I'm an emotional wreck!  
> Thank you all for reading this, we're heading into the happy fluffy stuff now!  
> Thanks to aubreyrichman for the read through and edits!
> 
> As always the characters are not mine but belong to the amazing genius that is Austin Winsberg.
> 
> This month’s song is “Lovesong” by The Cure (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/hXCKLJGLENs )

* * *

Zoey grinned as she led a blindfolded Max into the backyard.

“Zo, what is this?” Max asked, confused.

“You’ll see,” she teased.

“Kind of hard to do with a blindfold on,” he chuckled.

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him, forgetting that he couldn’t see her.

They came to a stop. “Okay you can look now!”

Max pulled the blindfold off.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” Everyone yelled.

He looked around the backyard in shock. Zoey and her family were there, Mo was over towards the back with his DJ setup. Even Leif, Joan and Tobin were there.

“Wha? What is this?” he looked at Zoey confused.

Zoey couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “It’s your birthday party, silly! I know we usually do a low-key party with just us, but I thought we might try something different this year.”

Max was speechless, she had put all this together for him!

Zoey bit her lip nervously, “I mean if that’s okay with you….cause if not I can send everyone home...and then we can….”

Max pulled her into a hug stopping her babbling. “Zoey, this is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

Zoey smiled, “Happy Birthday, Max.”

Max kissed her forehead and grinned, waving at everyone around them.

“Okay, it’s time somebody got this party started!” Mo announced from his booth. “Happy Birthday, Max. his one’s for you!” Mo winked his way and began playing “Sucker.”

Max looked at Zoey confused, she was bright red and making the “cut” signal at Mo who pretended not to see her.

“Why is this song for me?” Max asked Zoey.

“Is it warm, or is it just you...I mean me?” Zoey blurted out fanning herself with her hands.

Max looked at her concerned, “Let’s get you a drink.” He steered her towards the coolers and grabbed a water for her.

She took a large drink and sighing in relief.

“You good?” Max asked.

Zoey let out an awkward laugh, “Yeah, yeah totally.”

Max looked like he wasn’t convinced, but before he could press her further Maggie, David and Emily came over to join them.

“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” Maggie said, giving him a hug.

“Thanks Maggie. This is amazing!”

“Well it’s all thanks to Zoey,” David said slapping him on the back. “She did all the arranging and planning, we just had to show up.”

Max looked at Zoey as she blushed, “Mom helped with the decorations,” she mumbled.

Emily gave him a one armed hug, holding Peter on her hip.

“Can you tell Max Happy Birthday?” she asked Peter.

He looked at Max with wide eyes and smiled.

Max smiled back, “A smile for me? Best birthday present ever buddy!” He leaned over and gave Peter a kiss on the head.

David bumped Zoey’s shoulder and raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Shut up,” she said through clenched teeth.

Emily grabbed David’s arm, “Come on hon, I think Peter needs to be changed.”

“I just changed him a few minutes…” David started to say when he caught Emily’s significant look. “Right new diaper, sure, whatever you say.”

Maggie shook her head as she watched them walk towards the house.

“Well come on birthday boy, let's get you something to eat!” Zoey said. The three of them headed towards the buffet table that was set up.

Tobin was already there loading up his plate. “Hey bro, happy birthday!” he greeted Max.

Max grinned, “Thanks man, glad you’re here.”

“And miss this food? You must be joking.” Tobin teased.

Maggie raised her eyebrows at his plate, “Are you really going to be able to eat all of that?” she asked, morbid curiosity getting the better of her.

“What, all this?” Tobin gestured to his plate. “This is nothing.”

Maggie looked at Zoey and Max who nodded their heads in agreement. “By Tobin standards that’s a fairly small portion.”

“Come on I’ll show you the good stuff,” Tobin took Maggie’s arm and guided her down the table. 

Max and Zoey grabbed their plates and went to find a table to sit at.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," Max said looking at her in awe.

"Are you kidding of course I did! You're my best friend, and you are amazing and wonderful and deserve all the good things!" Zoey exclaimed.

Max grinned at her. "Well this is definitely the best surprise birthday party I've ever had."

Zoey rolled her eyes "It's the only one you've ever had."

"And it will always be the best because you did it for me," he said sincerely.

Zoey blushed. "Max there's something I want to talk to you about," she started.

"Sure Zo, you can talk to me about anything," he looked at her earnestly.

Zoey fiddled with the paper napkin in her hands. "So you see….the thing is...lately I've been thinking…"

"Okay everyone! Let's get the birthday boy on the floor to start some dancing!" Mo interrupted.

Zoey let out a huff of annoyance.

"What do you say Zoey? Dance with me?" Max asked, holding out his hand.

Zoey smiled, and placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor.

They spent hours dancing, chatting with everyone and having a great time.

Zoey carried out his birthday cake, the candles giving her face a soft glow.

Everyone loudly and obnoxiously sang "Happy Birthday," to his chagrin.

"Go on Max, make a wish," Zoey said, holding the cake for him to blow out the candles.

He looked at her smiling, and he knew exactly what he would wish for. He took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

As evening fell, the party began to wind down and their guests began to take their leave. 

Soon only Mo, Zoey and Max were left.

Mo looked at Zoey and gesturing with his head towards Max.

Zoey smiled and nodded.

"One more dance birthday boy?" Zoey asked.

Max grinned tiredly, "With you, of course."

Zoey wrapped her arms around Max's neck and began to sway side to side with him.

Mo cued the music. It wasn't a song one would normally slow dance to, but Zoey and Max stood there on the floor alone slowly dancing with one another.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Zoey sighed contentedly and lay her head on Max's shoulder.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

"So what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Max murmured.

Zoey lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

"What?" Max asked.

"I'm just happy," she replied, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"You are?" Max said.

She nodded. "I am, because I finally realized something."

"And what's that?" 

"How much I love you," she replied.

Max stopped dancing and stared at her.

"You what?" He whispered.

"I lo…" Zoey was cut off as his lips descended on hers. She smiled as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His lips moved softly against hers, savoring the feeling and taste of her. She moaned against his mouth allowing his tongue access. 

Max felt a chair bump against his legs. He didn't even stop to think how a chair had gotten onto the dance floor. Not breaking the kiss he sat, pulling her with him down onto his lap.

They broke apart breathing heavily. Neither noticing Mo walking away from them with a grin on his face.

Zoey smiled at him, running her hand through his hair as she looked at the man she loved. 

"Tell me again," he whispered, staring at her as though she was the answer to everything in the universe 

Zoey giggled, "I love you, Max."

Max let out a shuddering breath, "God, I love you so much Zoey."

She grinned giving him a soft peck on the lips. "So best birthday ever?"

Max chuckled, "Far and beyond." He grinned at her, "Do you know what I wished for when I blew out the candles?"

Zoey shook her head.

"This," he said, pulling her into another kiss.


	10. October 31 Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at SPRQ Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reading and commenting! I hope you are all still enjoying it!
> 
> Thanks to aubreyrichman for reading it over and fixing my errors!
> 
> As always I'm just borrowing the characters for fun, they belong to the genius that is Austin Winsberg!
> 
> This month’s song is “Abracadabra” by Steve Miller Band (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/tY8B0uQpwZs)

* * *

"Dude, are you really dressed as Han Solo _again,_ this year?" Tobin asked, staring at Max's costume.

"Why wouldn't I? He's a badass, and the costume is fairly comfortable," Max looked pointedly at Tobin's extravagant Willy Wonka costume, complete with top hat and cane.

"Psh, whatever bro. You just wish you were able to pull off this look."

Max shook his head at him.

"I take it Zoey's wearing her Chewbacca onesie again?" Tobin asked.

Max and Zoey had dressed up as Han and Chewie for the past two Halloweens. He had always wanted to be Han Solo as a kid, but never could find a good enough costume. He finally found the perfect one a few years ago, so of course he was going to take every opportunity to wear it.

Max had hoped when he first floated the idea of Star Wars costumes to Zoey that she might want to go as Leia, but Zoey had insisted she get to be Chewie. She had found one of those ridiculous adult pajama onesies that could double as a costume. She was more than happy to spend a day at work in pajamas and call it a costume. It was one of the things that he loved about her. 

Tobin and Leif had teased them that year, saying that they didn't know Han and Chewie were dating. Max and Zoey had rolled their eyes, insisting that they were just friends, not that Tobin or Leif believed them. Though at the time, Max had only just begun to realize how he really felt about his best friend.

"Where is she by the way?" Tobin said looking around the office trying to see if she had arrived yet.

The elevator doors pinged open, causing both men to turn. A petite woman shrouded in white stepped out, her face obscured with a hood. She quickly made her way towards them.

She stopped at Max's desk, pulling down her hood to reveal that it was Zoey. "Sorry I was late, you would not believe how hard of a time Mo had getting my hair into these buns."

Max gaped at her in astonishment.

Tobin looked back and forth between the two of them, slowly putting the pieces together. 

"Oh, OH! _OH!_ " He had known there was something different about her ever since Max's birthday party, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint what exactly. 

"LEIF!!!! I TOLD YOU!!!" 

Zoey laughed as Tobin sprinted off in search of Leif. 

"So, what do you think?" She asked Max, twirling around to show off her Princess Leia costume. 

Max still hadn’t said anything, causing Zoey to chew on her lip nervously, maybe she should have talked to him about it before springing it on him.

"Max, say something please. I know we normally go as Han and Chewie, but I thought this year we should do something diff….”

She stopped when she heard music beginning. She leaned against the desk, cocking her eyebrow at Max, as she waited to see what he would do.

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

_You got me spinning_

_'Round and 'round_

_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_

Max used his chair to spin around their desks, making Zoey giggle at how adorable he looked. He tossed a wink at her as he leapt from his chair and began dancing his way towards her.

_Where it stops nobody knows_

_Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burning flame_

_Burning flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

_Abra abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her against him. She shivered as he leaned down to sing softly in her ear.

_Abracadabra_

_Abracadabra_

He pulled back and looked at her. “Did I just…”

Zoey nodded. “But it wasn’t anything that you haven’t said out loud before,” she quickly reassured him.

“But, you're okay with this, right?” she gestured to her outfit. “I didn’t intentionally mean to out us to the office. I just thought that it would be cute and I could surp….”

She was cut off by the gentle press of his lips against hers. He pulled back and looked at her adoringly.

“You,” he kissed her nose. “Are,” her forehead. “The,” her left cheek. “Best,” her right cheek. “Girlfriend,” he kissed her mouth again.

Zoey laughed as he peppered her face with kisses. “I love you,” she grinned.

Max smirked at her, “I know.”

Zoey shook her head, knowing she had walked into that one. “Dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” he said, pulling her in for another kiss.


	11. November 26 Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Clarke family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys we are headed into the home stretch! Just 2 more chapters left! Thank you all for the lovely comments and for reading this! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my work and letting me know how much you enjoy it! It means so much to me!
> 
> Thanks to aubreyrichman for reading it over and fixing my errors!
> 
> As always I’m just borrowing the characters for fun, they belong to the genius that is Austin Winsberg!
> 
> This month's song is “Do Ya Think I’m Sexy” by Rod Stewart (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/Hphwfq1wLJs )

* * *

Thanksgiving was the only time Maggie allowed Zoey to "help" in the kitchen. There was so much to prepare and do that she needed all hands on deck.

David and Emily were off the hook for helping since they had their hands full with Peter. He had started teething recently and was having trouble being soothed. Which, of course, meant that David and Emily were both exhausted. 

Zoey finished getting the table set, while Maggie basted the turkey and Max worked on mashing the potatoes.

"Anything else I can help with Mom?" She asked, looking to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Maggie glanced up, "No, I think we're good. Why don't you just sit and keep us company?"

"Sure, I can do that," she reached for a chair at the island when she heard Peter begin to cry.

"Why don't I go offer them a break," Zoey left the kitchen, and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door to David's old room. He opened the door looking exhausted and holding a crying Peter.

"Gimme," Zoey said, holding out her hands.

David breathed a sigh of relief as he handed him over. "Here's his teether. He can have some Motrin in about an hour if he's still a mess "

Peter had stopped crying as soon as he was in his Aunt's arms. He was watching her hair as it bounced up and down when she nodded at David.

"Come on, Peter, let's go see what Grandma and Uncle Max are up to," she said cheerfully.

Even in his exhausted state David looked at her oddly, "Something you haven't told us?"

"Huh?" Zoey wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Uncle Max? I don't see a ring there?" David nodded at her bare left hand.

Zoey turned bright red, "Just a slip of the tongue."

David chuckled, "Relax, Sis. He's practically family, anyway, I'm just teasing you. Actually, I wanted to run something by you. It’s just Emily and I were talking about it, and we were wondering if you and Max would be Peter's godparents." 

"Godparents? As in?"

"More like you get to be his extra special Aunt and Uncle."

"Are you saying that you don't think I'm special enough?" Zoey teased. 

"Yeah yeah, you know what I mean. It also means that Emily and I would name you guys Peter's legal guardians in case something ever happens to us."

"Oh, David," Zoey reached out to grasp his hand. "Of course I will. Though, you should be the one to tell Max. I think it would mean a lot coming from you."

"Of course. Thanks Zo, it's important to us that he's in good hands." 

Zoey leaned in and hugged him as tight as she could while holding Peter.

"Now go on, some of us need to try and nap," David said, waving her off.

* * *

"Look who I escaped with!" Zoey laughed as she entered the kitchen, bouncing Peter up and down excitedly.

Maggie grinned, stopping long enough to drop a kiss on her grandson's head.

"Are your toothies bothering you again?” She glanced at his red and tear stained cheeks. "Poor guy. Here, Grandma knows what to do." Maggie reached into the freezer and pulled out a frozen washcloth.

Zoey took it and held it up to Peter. Peter grabbed it, shoving a corner of it into his mouth and began sucking away. 

"Is that better? Grandma’s pretty smart like that," Zoey said, smiling at him.

She walked over to where Max was getting the stuffing ready for the oven.

She smiled as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, buddy," he said to Peter. "Hanging out with Auntie Zo? Can't say I blame you, she's pretty cool."

Zoey laughed, "I thought we had already established how not cool we are."

Max grinned, "Ah but Peter doesn't have a concept of cool yet, so anything you do is cool enough for him."

Zoey shook her head. "Peter, your Uncle Max is being ridiculous."

Max whipped his head up and looked at her. She didn't seem to realize what she had just said.

Zoey started humming as she swayed back and forth with Peter. She glanced at Max who was looking at her with something akin to awe on his face.

“Max, honey? Are you okay?”

Max grinned and nodded at her. “I’m fine, babe. Just thinking about something.”

Zoey nodded and turned back to Peter who was starting to fall asleep in her arms. 

Maggie came over and held out her arms for him, “I’ll take him back to David. Max, can you just keep an eye on things?”

“Of course. I won’t let Zoey anywhere near the stove,” he said, tossing a wink her way. Maggie chuckled and left with Peter.

Zoey made a face at him, swatting his hands away when he attempted to placate her with a hug.

“Nope, you’re being mean!” she chastised, turning her back to him.

Max wrapped his arms around her waist, “I’m just teasing you, sweetheart. I love that you’re a terrible cook. It gives me the chance to cook for you.” 

Zoey leaned back against him. “Well, I do love it when you cook for me,” she admitted, begrudgingly.

Max chuckled, he turned her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss.

Max pulled away to check on the food.

Zoey took a seat, enjoying the view of him bending over to open the oven. She let out a small whistle.

Max glanced back at her and shook his head with a grin. 

“What can I say? I enjoy the view,” Zoey cheekily said.

“Mmm I see, you only want me for my body,” he teased.

Zoey watched, entranced as Max began to shake his hips to a nonexistent beat.

He turned around, and catching the direction of her gaze, he tossed a wink at her as he began to sing

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, tell me so_

Zoey couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her as Max pulled her against him, continuing the song.

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

Max pulled back and looked at her face flushed with laughter. "Sorry, I can't remember how the rest of the song goes," Max said, shrugging.

Zoey started laughing again as she pulled him down to kiss him.

"What's so funny?" Max asked between kisses.

"Nothing, you're just cute," Zoey grinned.

Maggie came back into the kitchen, smiling as she saw the happy couple laughing. She felt a pang in her chest as she wished that Mitch was there to see how happy Zoey was. 

They pulled apart, blushing as they realized Maggie had been watching them.

Maggie waved them off. "Looks like everything is about ready. So, let's get it on the table and we can all eat."

* * *

The family, minus Peter who was still sleeping, gathered around the table.There was a slight air of sadness to the meal. It was the first of the big holidays that they would be facing without Mitch. David carved the turkey and they toasted in memory of Mitch.

While they ate, they shared stories and memories of Thanksgivings past.

Max chuckled as Maggie described the year that Zoey was insistent that they eat only what Snoopy had served in the Peanuts Thanksgiving special.

"She was 5 and so very stubborn," Maggie laughed. "And she stood there telling Mitch that he was wrong, that we didn't need a Turkey for thanksgiving, but instead needed jelly beans, toast, popcorn, pretzels and ice cream sundaes. And you know how Mitch was, so of course he goes out and braves the grocery store the day before Thanksgiving to get everything on Zoey's list."

Zoey flushed, taking a drink of her wine to cover her embarrassment. 

"Luckily, Mom managed to convince Zoey that we could have regular Thanksgiving for dinner, and Snoopy's Thanksgiving for breakfast instead." David chimed in. "Plus, it kept her out of everyone's hair when the inevitable sugar crash happened. She was a menace in the kitchen from an early age."

Zoey wadded up her napkin and threw it at David, hitting him in the face.

"Hey, ow! Mom!!"

Maggie, Max and Emily all locked eyes and just shook their heads 

They heard a cry come from the baby monitor on the counter.

David went to stand, but Max gestured for him to sit. "I'll get him, you guys are still eating."

David nodded and sat back down.

Max squeezed Zoey's shoulder as he passed her chair.

When he got upstairs, Peter was looking up at him from the crib, a confused expression on his face. 

"Hey big guy, was that a good nap?" Max asked, smiling as he picked him up.

"You almost missed all of dinner, sleepy head!" He teased, tickling Peter's toes to make him smile.

Peter made a "whoooo," noise kicking his feet.

"Who? Well kiddo, that's the question. I'm the man who loves your Auntie Zoey. And though, I don't know that she realized it, but earlier, she called me your Uncle Max." 

Peter grinned at Max, "ahhhhhh," he responded.

"My thoughts exactly," Max agreed. "So, maybe someday soon I can be your actual uncle." He grinned, mentally planning a trip in the future to get his Grandmother's ring resized. 

"But that will be our little secret for now, okay buddy?"

"Aaaa," Peter responded.

"Good, I knew you could keep a secret."

Max and Peter made their way into the kitchen. David, Emily and Maggie were all grinning at him.

Zoey had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. He cocked his head at her and she shook her head. He handed Peter to Emily, who thanked him. "Did you tell your Uncle Max ‘thank you’, Peter?"

Max looked at her startled. She pointed to the blinking baby monitor. Max turned red, groaning in embarrassment. "Ohhh, ummm…"

David interrupted him. "That is if you want to be. We were actually hoping that you would agree to be Peter's godfather."

Max looked over at Zoey who smiled at him and nodded.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded at David and Emily, "I'd be honored."

Zoey beamed at him as he sat down. He looked around at the table at the family that had become more dear to him than he could imagine. 

Zoey squeezed his hand affectionately, and he turned to look at her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Oh yes, he decided. He needed to get the ring resized very soon.


	12. December 25 Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day with the Clarke family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well guys we are almost at the end of this journey! Thank you all for reading and for all your comments! I can’t believe it’s almost over!
> 
> Per usual a big thanks to aubreyrichman for her edits!
> 
> As always the characters are not mine but belong to the amazing genius that is Austin Winsberg.
> 
> This month’s song is “What Are You Doing New Years Eve” by Nancy Wilson (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/uUK_P88g4Kg)

* * *

December was always a flurry of activity in the Clarke household. Maggie outdid herself with the decorations as she did every year, making the house look like it came straight out of a holiday catalog. Zoey and Max were over almost everyday helping out with the decorating, baking, shopping and wrapping presents. 

The week before Christmas, they had celebrated the last night of Hanukkah together as a family. The celebration had been Maggie’s idea after Max's first Christmas with them. Max insisted she didn't need to go out of her way for him, that he was more than happy to be a part of their Christmas traditions. But Maggie was stubborn, so the next year Max had found himself in the kitchen teaching her how to make latkes and his grandmother's kugel recipe. It touched Max how much both Maggie and Mitch had done to make him feel like a part of the family. 

* * *

“Merry Christmas!” Zoey and Max shouted as they walked through the door, arms laden with gifts.

Maggie came over and hugged both of them, helping them place their gifts under the tree.

Peter eagerly began crawling his way towards the presents and the tree.

“Oh no you don’t sir,” David said as he scooped him up. “Last night he kept trying to get to the milk and cookies we left out. And now that those are gone, it’s all about the shiny lights and ornaments on the tree!” David explained, hugging Max and Zoey.

Emily joined them from the kitchen, “It’s his first Christmas honey.” She took Peter from his arms, “He’s just very excited.”

Zoey grinned at Peter, “Of course he’s excited, Auntie Zoey and Uncle Max brought all sorts of fun presents just for him!”

David shook his head at her, “I thought we said we weren’t going to go crazy with presents this year….”

“You said that, I said that I do what I want,” Zoey shrugged at him.

David looked at Max who held up his hands in defense, “Don’t look at me, man. I just do what she tells me, you know how determined she gets.”

Zoey laughed, “Oh, cause you weren’t the one insisting we get all of those baby science board books for him?”

Max feigned ignorance, “Nope, I have no idea how we ended up with the complete set of those.”

David shook his head smiling as he watched the two of them bantering. He was relieved that Zoey had finally found her happiness, she and Max were perfect for one another.

"Come on, let's get started!" Zoey said eagerly, dragging Max over to the sofa.

Max shook his head fondly at her eagerness, she was just as excited as Peter.

Zoey waited until everyone was seated to start passing out the gifts. Soon, everyone had a nice simple pile, though Peter's was three times the size of everyone else's. 

Peter stared up at his pile wide eyed, as he began playing with the shiny ribbons hanging off them.

Zoey glanced knowingly at Maggie. "What? I'm Grandma, it's my job to spoil my grandson!" She defended herself.

They all took turns opening their presents, giving Peter a chance to play with his favorite present ….the wrapping paper and ribbons.

Zoey looked around the room, noticing that everyone else seemed to be done opening their gifts, apart from her and Max.

"So, who's next?" She asked.

Max nudged a small box into her hands. "You are, sweetheart."

Zoey looked at the tag, "You are my sun, my moon and all my stars. Love Always, Max."

She smiled at him as she unwrapped the gift, to reveal a small box that could only contain jewelry. She opened the box and gasped, inside was an exquisite white opal necklace. The stone was set in a circle surrounded by smaller stones that may or may not be diamonds.

Max took it from her hands as she lifted her hair so he could help her put it on. He dropped a kiss on her neck, "I wanted to give you the moon, but since that would cause all sorts of tide and gravitational issues, so I went with the next best thing."

Zoey glanced down at the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever owned. She turned, throwing her arms around Max and kissing him.

She pulled back her forehead resting on his, tears in her eyes. "I love it, I love you, it's perfect," she breathed.

Max grinned at her, dazed from her kiss. Zoey couldn't resist, she grabbed one of the stray bows and stuck it to Max's head. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Maggie sneakily taking pictures of them.

Max made a face at her, before taking the bow and sticking it to her head. He leaned over and kissed her again, "Best Christmas gift ever." 

Zoey blushed as she felt the eyes of her family on them. 

"Your turn!" She said thrusting a large rectangular gift into Max's hands.

"For the man whose songs hold my whole heart. Love, Zoey."

Max peeled off the paper to reveal an album, "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), by The Proclaimers?" Max looked confused. 

Zoey smiled at him, "You sang me this song the night of Simon's engagement party," she began.

"I sang this to you?" Max interrupted, looking surprised.

Zoey nodded, "I could tell that you meant every word of it as you sang to me. That’s when I knew, when I realized that I loved you too. So, since then I've thought of it as our song."

Max pulled her to him, kissing her gently. "It's perfect. It will always be our song, whether I sing it out loud to you or not."

David and Emily looked confused at the exchange. "Max sings to you?" David asked.

Zoey blushed, "Umm yeah. He's big on singing to me, sometimes he plays piano too."

Max grinned, "What can I say, she just makes me feel like singing all the time."

David made a gagging motion, as Emily rolled her eyes at her husband. "Well, I think that's so sweet! You guys have your own special song. I wonder what ours would be," she said turning to David.

Zoey turned even redder and hid her face in Max's chest.

He leaned down and asked, "I take it they have a song?"

"You do not want to know…" Zoey mumbled trying to forget the last time she had heard Emily sing and the awkward conversation she had with her brother after.

Max chuckled, dropping a kiss on her head.

* * *

Once all the gifts were open they set to cleaning up the living room from all the discarded paper. Maggie turned on the stereo as she headed to the kitchen to begin preparing Christmas brunch. 

Once the floor was clear of debris, Max offered his hand to Zoey. "May I have this dance?" Zoey smiled accepting his hand and being pulled into his arms.

The music played as they danced. Max began to sing along for her.

_Maybe it's much_

_Too early in the game_

_Aah, but I thought_

_I'd ask you just the same_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's eve?_

David chuckled, hearing Max. "I assume we are all doing the same thing we do every New Year's Eve."

Zoey shook her head, making a rude gesture at David. She sighed contentedly and continued listening to Max as he sang.

_Wonder whose arms_

_Will hold you good and tight_

_When it's exactly_

_Twelve o'clock that night_

_Welcoming in the New Year_

_New Year's eve_

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of a thousand invitations_

_You received_

_Aah, but in case_

_I stand one little chance_

_Here comes_

_The jackpot question in advance_

_What are you doing, New Year's?_

_New Year's Eve?_

"I'm spending New Year's Eve with you, of course. There's no one's arms I'd rather be in," Zoey said honestly.

Max leaned down and kissed her softly. He had plans for New Year's Eve, and it couldn't come soon enough.


	13. December 31-January 1 New Years Eve/New Years Day Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve/New Year's Day once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay gang we have reached the end of the line with this tale! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! I have appreciated all your comments, reviews and support throughout this! 
> 
> As promised here is the link for the Spotify playlist I made for this story https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ZGszkKGhQRCI4CT3G9kjN?si=Te_qK_uURIKxf7umMPXhPA
> 
> A huge thank you to aubreyrichman who is a fabulous beta, cheerleader and sounding board throughout all of this!
> 
> As always the characters are not mine but belong to the amazing genius that is Austin Winsberg.
> 
> You'll recognize the song as the same one from the beginning, "This Will Be Our Year" by The Zombies (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/kI2lTwY0Jx8 )

* * *

Max was pacing the backyard nervously, playing with the box he held in his hands. He glanced at his watch as he impatiently waited for Zoey to arrive.

He had been up since dawn, too anxious about his plans to even contemplate sleeping in. Zoey was spending the day with Mo, leaving Max free to make sure everything was set up and ready.

Maggie watched with a smile on her face as Max ran between the backyard and the kitchen, frantically setting up a romantic picnic for two. 

He had approached her at Christmas, asking if he could arrange something special as a New Year’s surprise for Zoey. Maggie had a feeling that she knew what he was planning and offered her assistance with whatever he had planned. Max had blushed and said that he appreciated it but that it was something he wanted to do on his own.

They had agreed to move the party to earlier in the evening this year, making it so David, Emily and Peter could still celebrate with the family.

David and Emily arrived with a napping Peter in tow. “What’s going on?” David asked as he saw Max arranging and rearranging a picnic blanket on the grass.

Maggie grinned at him, “Max has a surprise planned for Zoey tonight.”

David raised his eyebrows, “So, it’s finally happening.”

Maggie nodded, “I think so. He’s been so nervous all day, he wouldn’t let me help with anything.”

Emily smiled, “I think it’s sweet that he wants it to be so special.”

“Make what special?” they all turned to see Zoey standing in the doorway.

Maggie, Emily and David looked anxiously at one another.

“Ummm...Here, Peter say hi to your Auntie Zoey!” David said, practically throwing Peter into her arms.

Zoey crinkled her nose, looking at David suspiciously. “Okay…...See Peter, I warned you that your Daddy was the weird one.”

Peter laughed as Zoey tickled his tummy, making silly faces at him.

Maggie used the distraction to tap on the back door, signaling to Max that Zoey had arrived.

Zoey looked around the room and was just about to ask where Max was when he entered from the backyard.

“Hey you,” Zoey said as he walked towards her. “I was just about to ask where you were.”

Max grinned, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Come with me, I want to show you something.” He took her hand, guiding her to the back door. 

Maggie took Peter from Zoey’s arms, patting Max on the shoulder and sending him a reassuring wink as they walked by.

Zoey stepped outside and gasped. The whole backyard was decorated with string lights, creating a soft, and romantic glow against the night sky. And at the center of it all was a small picnic blanket set for two. 

She looked at him in awe as they approached the blanket. “You did all of this for me?” she asked.

“I would do anything for you, Zo. I love you,” he said cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.

Zoey could feel the tears forming in her eyes, “I love you, too.”

They sat down together, and Max began to unpack the picnic basket. He pulled out a speaker, champagne flutes, strawberries and a 2 plates of lasagna.

Zoey’s eyes opened wide, “You made lasagna?!” She reached for the plate eagerly.

“Hold on now, Miss grabby hands!” He laughed as she snatched it from his hands, immediately taking a large bite of it and letting out a moan.

“I love your lasagna almost as much as I love you,” she said in between bites.

Max shook his head, grinning. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, “Glad to know that I come out on top against a pasta dish.”

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him and continued eating. Max was too nervous to eat, he turned on the speaker, fiddling with the volume to keep his hands occupied. Zoey eyed his plate suspiciously when he nudged it towards her.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “You look pale...er than usual.”*

“I’m fine,” he said, taking a sip of his champagne to calm his nerves.

Zoey looked at him suspiciously as she ate the rest of his lasagna.

* * *

David and Maggie were peering through the curtains while Emily made popcorn.

“So, do you think he’s going to get down on one knee?” David asked.

“Of course he is, he’s such a romantic.” Maggie said.

“What are they doing out there?” Emily asked, handing them bowls of popcorn.

“Looks like they’re just sitting there talking and eating,” David said.

“Wait, look!” Emily eagerly pointed, as she saw Max reach into his pocket.

* * *

Max pulled the ring box out of his pocket and took a deep steadying breath. He had never been more nervous about anything in his life, but he had also never been more sure of anything as he was about sharing his future with Zoey.

Zoey moved to refill her champagne glass. “Do you want….” she turned to offer him more champagne. She gasped as she saw Max before her on one knee, holding an open ring box.

“Zoey, you’re my best friend, my other half and the love of my life. I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It was too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.** I love you with every fiber of being and I can’t picture my future without you beside me. Will you marry me?”

Zoey felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she nodded. “Yes, YES!” she grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly.

Max thought he might have heard cheering coming from the house, but he ignored it as he kissed his fiance... _his fiance_! 

They broke apart grinning, as Max slipped the ring onto her finger. He rubbed his thumb along her hand admiring how well his grandmother’s ring suited her.

Zoey interlocked their fingers as she leaned back to rest her head against his shoulder. Max wrapped his arms around her as she sighed in contentment.

“I love you, Max.”

“I love you too, Zoey,” Max said, placing a kiss against her temple.

Music softly drifted over them from the speaker:

_This will be our year_

_Took a long time to come;_

_The warmth of your smile_

_Smile for me, little one_

_And this will be our year_

_Took a long time to come;_

_You don't have to worry_

_All your worried days are gone_

_This will be our year_

_Took a long time to come;_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you held me up when I was down_

_And I won't forget the way you said,_

_"Darling I love you"_

_You gave me faith to go on;_

_Now we're there and we've only just begun_

_And this will be our year_

_Took a long time to come;_

_Yeah we only just begun_

_Yeah this will be our year_

_Took a long time to come_

The End

* * *

*Quote from Episode 1X07

** Quote from Jane Austen’s _Pride and Prejudice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote from Episode 1X07  
> ** Quote from Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice


End file.
